


Secrets

by DesertVixen



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A snippet for your prompt.</p></blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angharad_crewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_crewe/gifts).



They had bought the story. People always did. Her dead husbands provided good cover, providing whispered rumors that helped hide her real secret.

So few people actually ever believed she could be a danger to them. When they did, it was always too late. Men had a definite tendency to underestimate delicate looking and soft-spoken women, she had found. She was generally able to turn that to her advantage.

After a stilted dinner, they gathered in the study to discover why they were there, such an odd group of people.

Watching the others, she wondered what secrets they were hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet for your prompt.


End file.
